겨울 마무리/대본
: : 트와일라잇 스파클: 스파이크, 일어나! 빨리, 빨리! 겨울 마무리해야지! : 스파이크: 어? 엄마? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 겨울 마무리. : 스파이크: 엄만 줄 알았네. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 스파이크, 내일부터 봄을 시작하기로 한 거 잊었어? 그래서 오늘 내로 겨울을 전부 치워야 하는 거지! 자, 너도 빨리 준비해. : 스파이크: 겨울을 치운다고? 뭐하러 그런 짓을 해? 계절은 그냥 마법으로 한 방에 짠 하고 바꾸면 되잖아. 캔틀롯처럼! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 여긴 포니빌이거든요! 어스 포니가 만든 곳이라고. 수백 년 동안 마법 없이 직접 겨울을 마무리해 왔지. 그게 이곳 전통이야. : 스파이크: 전통 좋아하시네. 마법을 안 쓰다니. 풋. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 좋아, 확인해 보자! 목도리 했고, 안장 찼고, 장화 신었고, 스파이크도 툴툴거리다가 다시... 잠들었고. 역시 난 계획적이라니까! 좋아, 됐어! 새벽부터 달려 보자고! 흐... 이건 너무 새벽인가? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 팀별 조끼잖아! 분명 래리티가 만들었겠지? 날씨 팀은 파란색, 식물 팀은 초록색, 동물 팀은 황갈색이야! 난 어떤 색 조끼를 입게 될까? : 스파이크: 난 파란 조끼로 할래. 내 담요가 파란색이거든. 갑자기 엄마 목소리가 들리네. "스파이크! 스파이크! 어서 자야지!" 으, 꼭두새벽부터 뭔 짓이래. : 메이어 매어: 이른 새벽부터 이렇게 모여 주셔서 정말 감사합니다. 올해도 다 같이 힘을 모아 겨울을 마무리하고 봄을 맞이해 봅시다! 자, 다들 조끼는 입으셨죠? 팀도 배정받으셨을 거고요. 이제부터 겨울 마무리를 시작해 보죠. 그 어느 해보다 빠르고 신속하게 가 볼까요? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 어떡해! 진짜 재밌을 거 같아! : 메이어 매어: 네, 좋습니다. 이제 각자 팀장을 찾아 주시고요. 겨울 마무리를 시작합니다! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 오, 어쩌지? 난 아직 팀이 없는데... 어디로 가야 할지 모르겠어. : 레인보우 대쉬: 날씨 팀 모여라! : 애플잭: 식물 팀, 화이팅! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 정확히 뭘 해야 하는지도. : 대쉬 :: Three months of winter coolness :: (세 달간의 추운 겨울) :: And awesome holidays :: (즐거운 겨울 방학) : 파이 :: We've kept our hoovsies warm at home :: (따뜻한 집에서 쉬며) :: Time off from work to play :: (일도 안 하고 놀았지) : 애플잭 :: But the food we've stored is runnin' out :: (하지만 식량은 줄어들고) :: And we can't grow in this cold :: (추워서 재배도 못해) : 래리티 :: And even though I love my boots :: (심지어 예쁜 부츠도) :: This fashion's getting old :: (점점 식상해지지) : 스파클 :: The time has come to welcome spring :: (어느 새 봄이 다가와) :: And all things warm and green :: (조금씩 따뜻해져) :: But it's also time to say goodbye :: (하지만 겨울은 멀~어져) :: It's winter we must clean :: (이제 마무리해야 해) :: How can I help? I'm new, you see :: (난 어느 팀, 무슨 조끼) :: What does everypony do? :: (다른 친구들은 어디) :: How do I fit in without magic? :: (마법 없이 어떡하지) :: I haven't got a clue! :: (잘할 수 있을까~) : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: (겨울과 작별 인사를) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) : 레인보우 대쉬 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) : 합창 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) : 대쉬 :: Bringing home the southern birds :: (남쪽 새를 부르자) :: A Pegasus' job begins :: (우리들은 날씨 팀) :: And clearing all the gloomy skies :: (어두웠던 하늘을 걷어봐) :: To let the sunshine in :: (따스한 햇살이 와) :: We move the clouds And we melt the white snow :: (구름을 옮기고 눈도 녹이자) : 대쉬, 핑키 파이 :: When the sun comes up, Its warmth and beauty will glow! :: (해가 뜨고 햇살이 아름답게 비춰~) : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: (겨울과 작별 인사를) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) : 래리티 :: Little critters hibernate :: (눈과 얼음이 녹으면) :: Under the snow and ice :: (겨울잠에서 깨어나) : 플러터샤이 :: We wake up all their sleepy heads :: (우린 졸린 눈을 뜨게 해) :: So quietly and nice :: (착하지 일어나) : 래리티 :: We help them gather up their food :: (우린 먹이도 모아주고) :: Fix their homes below :: (집도 치우지~) : 플러터샤이 :: We welcome back the southern birds :: (남쪽에서 새가 오면) : 래리티 :: So their families can grow! :: (반갑게 인사해) : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: (겨울과 작별 인사를) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) : 애플잭 :: No easy task to clear the ground :: (땅에 씨를 심으려면) :: Plant our tiny seeds :: (흙을 골라야 해) :: With proper care and sunshine :: (정성껏 돌봐 주고) :: Everyone it feeds :: (물도 줘야 해) :: Apples, carrots, celery stalks :: (사과, 당근, 셀러리랑) :: Colorful flowers too :: (알록달록 꽃까지) :: We must work so very hard :: (열심히 하자 식물팀) : 체리 베리, 골든 하베스트 :: It's just so much to do! :: (할 일이 너무 많아) : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: (겨울과 작별 인사를) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) : 파이 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) : 합창 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) : 스파클 :: Now that I know what they all do :: (친구들은 일을 하잖아) :: I have to find my place :: (내 팀을 찾아야 해) :: And help with all of my heart :: (누가 나 좀 도와줄래) :: Tough task ahead I face :: (혼자서는 못하겠어) :: How will I do without my magic :: (마법도 쓸 수가 없잖아) :: Help the Earth pony way :: (어스 포니가 부러워) :: I wanna belong so I must :: (나도 조끼를 줘) :: Do my best today, :: (나도 최선을 다할래) :: Do my best today! :: (최선을 다할래~~) : 합창 :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: Let's finish our holiday cheer :: (겨울과 작별 인사를) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :: (겨울 마무리 겨울 마무리) : 스파클 :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야) :: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :: (내일은 봄이 올 거야~~) : 트와일라잇 스파클: 다들 팀이 정해진 것 같아. 난 어쩌지? 대체 어디로 가야 해? : 레인보우 대쉬: 좋아, 날씨 팀. 각자 위치로 출발! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 레인보우 대시! : 레인보우 대쉬: 오, 트와일라잇이구나. 왜? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 뭐 하는 거야? : 레인보우 대쉬: 남쪽에서 겨울을 난 새들이 있거든. 비행 부대 한 팀을 보내서 데려오라고 했지. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그래? 좀 도와줄까? 가령 구름을 걷어 준다거나... : 레인보우 대쉬: 어음... : 트와일라잇 스파클: 맞네. 난 날개가 없지. : 레인보우 대쉬: 미안해, 트와일라잇. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 가 버렸네. 우린 뭘 하면 될까? : 스파이크: 그건 혼자 고민하시고. 난 낮잠이나 자련다. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 일어나, 스파이크. 이건 중요한 전통이라고! 겨울을 마무리해야 한다잖아. 나도 내 역할을 하고 싶단 말이야! 뭔진 모르지만. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 래리티, 혹시 내가 뭐 도와줄까? 뭐든 다 할 테니까 말만 해. : 래리티: 그래? 그럼 포니빌에서 가장 큐트한 새 둥지 만들기는 어떠니? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 새 둥지? : 래리티: 응, 새 둥지. 날씨 팀이 데리러 간 새들이 돌아오면 살 곳이 필요하잖아. 여기서 알을 낳고 살라는 거지. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 근데 래리티, 정말 예쁘게 잘 만들었다! : 래리티: 오! 칭찬 고마워, 트와일라잇. 어떻게, 너도 한번 만들어 볼래? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그래도 돼? 어! 그럼 뭐부터 할까? : 래리티: 설명해 줄게. 먼저 마구 뒤섞여 있는 빨대랑 건초랑 나뭇가지를 같은 종류끼리 나눠 줘. 이제 엮어, 리본 모양으로 차근히. 그렇지! 오, 그쪽이 아니라... 맞아! 아니야! 아니, 그건 나중에... 그래, 뭐. 대충 비슷하긴 한데... 아니, 부수진 말고. 오! 저기, 트와일라잇? 웬만큼 된 것 같은데... 오, 맙소사. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 짜잔! 어때? 네 거랑 완전... 다르네. 이런. : 스파이크: 완전 저주받은 둥진데? : 래리티: 오, 스파이크. 그 정도 쓰레긴 아닌데 뭐! 새들도 아마 기쁘게 쓸 거야. : 스파이크: 똥둣간으로? : 래리티: 스파이크! 아주 잘 만들었어. 가장자리가 약간 터프해서 그렇지. 마무리만 좀 봐 줘도 되지? 오, 미안. 리본은 좀 풀게. 그리고 이 나뭇가질 이쪽으로 옮기는 거지. 아니야, 전부 뽑자! 오, 하는 김에 빨대를 좀 뽑아 볼까? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 힝... : 스파이크: 그냥 놔두고 가자. : 래리티: 래리티, 넌 천재야! : 핑키 파이: 안녕, 트와일라잇! 위이이이이이! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 와, 핑키 파이! 너 진짜 잘 탄다. 너처럼 스케이트 잘 타는 포니는 처음 봤어. : 핑키 파이: 고마워, 트와일라잇. 난 스케이트를 아주 아주 어린 꼬꼬꼬맹이 귀염이 사랑스럼이 시절부터 잘 탔거든. 아마 타고났나 봐. 호수 기록자를 맡긴 것도 그래서일 거야. 이렇게 호수에 금을 내 놓으면 이따 날씨 팀이 와서 얼음을 깰 때 파삭 하고 부서지는 거지. 파이처럼 말이야! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그렇구나! 두꺼운 얼음이 녹을 때 금을 따라 잘게 쪼개지라고 말이지? 혼자 일이 너무 많은 거 아니야? 포니빌엔 호수가 꽤 많은 걸로 아는데. : 핑키 파이: 하, 그러게 말이야. 그래! 트와일라잇, 네가 좀 도와줄래? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그래도 돼? : 핑키 파이: 그럼! 가서 스케이트부터 신고 와. 타고난 실력이 숨겨져 있을지 누가 알아? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 알았어. : 핑키 파이: 예이! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 으아... 내가 생각이 짧았나 봐. : 스파이크: 이제 와서 무슨 소리야? 뭐든 도움이 되고 싶다며. : 핑키 파이: 이히! : 스파이크: 일단 한번 타 봐. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 안 돼, 안 돼! 으아아... : 핑키 파이: 트와일라잇! 중심, 중심 잡아! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 이렇게? : 핑키 파이: 아니! : 스파이크: 프읏! 푸하하하하하. 확실히 타고나긴 타고났네. 저주받은 몸뚱이를 타고났어! : 핑키 파이: 트와일라잇, 처음인데 그 정도면 진짜 진짜 잘 탄 거야. 난 처음에 막 휘청휘청 비틀비틀 내다 꽂고 내다 박고 난리도 아니었거든. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 진짜? : 핑키 파이: 가짜. 그래도 기분은 좀 좋아졌지? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 헤헤, 그래. 고마워. : 핑키 파이: 내가 장담하는데, 넌 이 얼음판만 벗어나면 다시 똑 부러지게 돌아올 수 있을 거야. 아, 그래! 동물 팀으로 가서 플러터샤이를 도와주는 건 어때? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 뭐, 내가 동물을 잘 다루긴 하지. 그래, 거기로 가야게... 으! : 핑키 파이: 어... 저기, 그쪽이 아니라... 저쪽인데. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 으아아으아으! : 플러터샤이: 자, 이제 그만 일어나세요. 한참 겨울잠 자는데 깨워서 속상했쪄요? 그래도 일어나야 돼. 봄이 오고 있거든. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 어떡해! 진짜 귀엽다. : 플러터샤이: 그렇지? 내가 겨울 마무리 날을 손꼽아 기다리는 건 이 일 때문이야. 얘네들을 다시 만날 수 있으니까. : 스파이크: 근데, '겨울잠'이 뭐야? : 플러터샤이: 아주 아주 오래 자는 거야. : 스파이크: 오래 잔다고? : 플러터샤이: 응. 우리 호저들, 일어나라. 겨울엔 먹을 게 부족하잖아. 안 먹고 긴 잠을 자면서 힘을 아끼는 거지. : 스파이크: 겨울잠인지 뭔지, 내 스타일인데? 뭐, 안 먹는다는 부분만 빼고. : 플러터샤이: 오, 근데 생각보다 굴이 너무 많은 것 같아. 봄이 오기 전에 다 깨워야 할 텐데, 오늘 중으로 못 끝내면 어쩌지? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그럼 내가 도와줄 수도 있는데. : 플러터샤이: 오, 그래 줄래? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 어. : 플러터샤이: 음, 고마워. 네가 와 줘서 다행이야. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 자, 그럼... 저기부터 시작해 볼까? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 트와일라잇 스파클: 굿 모닝! 얘들아, 일어나렴. 어딨는진 모르겠지만 봄이 오고 있단다! 과연 어떤 애들이 나올까? 분명 엄청 귀엽고 깜찍하겠지? 으아! 뱀이다! 뱀이다! 으으으으... : 플러터샤이: 아이, 예쁜 것들. 잘 잤니? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 으으으... 보기엔 별것도 아닌 거 같은데 왜 쉬운 일이 하나도 없는 거야? : 스파이크: 그야 당연하지! 마법을 못 쓰는데. 넌 그냥 마법 쓰면 안 돼? 뭐 하나라도 제대로 끝내야지! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 안 돼, 스파이크. 전통은 반드시 따라야만 하는 거야. 포니빌 전통은 마법 없이 겨울을 치우는 거라고. : 스파이크: 그건 네가 포니빌에 없을 때 얘기고. 마법 덕분에 훨씬 빨리 끝났다고 좋아할 수도 있잖아! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 안 돼, 안 돼, 안 돼! 아무리 망가지고 깨지더라도 난 꼭 나한테 어울리는 역할을 찾고 말 거야. 으. : 애플잭: 좋아. 계속 밀어, 캐러멜. 범킨도 좋고. 다들 힘들 텐데 아주 잘 해 주고 있어! 이하! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 애플잭, 안녕! 일은 잘돼 가? : 애플잭: 두말하면 잔소리지. 시작은 좀 늦었는데 그래도 훌륭한 편이야. 근데 문? 땅이 너무 넓다는 거야. 이 눈부터 치워야 씨도 심고 물도 줄 텐데, 언제 끝날지 막막하다. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 아, 그래? 내가 도와줄게. : 애플잭: 뭐? 어, 그치만... 어려울 텐데. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 한번만 믿어 줘잉. : 애플잭: 물론. 당연히 믿지. 근데 이 일은 요령이 필요... : 트와일라잇 스파클: 으... 으... 힝. : 스파이크: 마법 덕분에 훨씬 빨리 끝났다고 좋아할 수도 있잖아! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 생명 불어넣기 마법을 한번 써 봐? 오... 나도 모르겠다. : 애플잭: 흠. 덩치는 쬐끄만 게 힘은 왜 저리 좋대? : 스파이크: 내 말을 들었구나! 이래야 트와일라잇이지. : 애플잭: 그건 또 뭔 용 뼈 씹어먹는 소리지? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 오... 안 되는데. 천천히, 천천히 가! : 스파이크, 애플잭: 으아으으아으으아! : 애플잭: 뭐야, 이거! 빨랑 불어! 알았다! 너 마법 썼지, 그치? : 애플잭: 트아! 너 제정신이야? 마법을 쓰면 어쩌잔 건데? : 스파이크: 제정신이냐니, 돕자고 그런 거잖아! : 애플잭: 여기선 아무도 그런 식으로 일 안 해. 특히 내 농장에선 절대로! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 난 그냥... 도와주고 싶어서... 미안해! : 스파이크: 제발, 트와일라잇. 제발 좀 나와 봐. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 난 겨울 망치기를 하고 말았어. : 스파이크: 왜? 잘한 것도 많잖아. 새 둥지는... 망친 거 인정. 스케이트도... 좀. 동물 깨우기도 썩, 눈 치우기도. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 네, 하나씩 짚어 주시니까 훨씬 더 행복해지네요. : 스파이크: 역시 이 아우님밖에 없지? : 애플잭: 레인보우 대시, 식물 팀 팀장의 이름으로 날씨 팀의 눈 녹이기를 의뢰한다! 땅이며 나무며 싸그리! : 레인보우 대쉬: 알았어! : 플러터샤이: 그건 안 돼. 눈이 너무 빨리 녹아 버리면 동물들의 굴이 물에 잠기고 말 거야. : 레인보우 대쉬: 알았어. : 애플잭: 아니, 내 말 못 들었어? 최대한 빨리 녹여 줘. 당장! : 플러터샤이: 안 돼. 조금만 더 기다려 줘. : 레인보우 대쉬: 어... 알았어. : 애플잭: 가. : 플러터샤이: 가지 마. : 애플잭: 가라고. : 플러터샤이: 가지 마. : 애플잭: 가! : 플러터샤이: 가지 마! : 레인보우 대쉬: 으! 나더러 어쩌란 건데! : 메이어 매어: 맙소사. 신성한 이퀘스트리아에서 누가 이리 소란이지? 작년에도 싸우느라 봄을 놓치더니 올해도 시작이구나. 재작년에도, 재재작년에도 늦었었어. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 잠깐, 뭐라고? 늦어? : 메이어 매어: 올해는 내가 그 어느 해보다 감동적인 연설을 펼처서 작년보다 빠를 거라 생각했는데, 어떻게 된 게 오히려 그 어느 해보다 더 늦게 생겼잖니. 사방이 뭐, 아주 난리도 아니에요. 얼음은 어찌나 크게 잘라 놨는지 녹지도 않고, 새 둥지는 무슨, 지푸라기 씨 뿌리고 싹 나길 기다리는 건지 여태껏 하나, 하나 만들었대? 하늘에 눈구름은 치우지도 않았죠, 나무엔 고드름... 어찌나 끔찍하던지, 전부 다 최악이야! : 애플잭: 여기다 씨까지 못 뿌리고 끝내면 진짜 최악의 겨울 마무리가 되는 거 알지? : 레인보우 대쉬: 알았으니까 그만 좀 해라. 우리도 최대한 빨리 하려고 노력 중이라고. : 플러터샤이: 아니, 빠르면 안 돼. 동물들은 최대한 천천히 깨워야 돼. : 빅 매킨토시: 저기, 애플잭? : 애플잭: 아, 나 돌아가시겠네. 왜? 캐러멜이 또 씨앗을 잃어버렸다고? : 빅 매킨토시: 이엽. : 레인보우샤인: 으! 디치 두가 글쎄, 북쪽으로 올 새들을 데리러 북쪽으로 갔대. 남쪽이 아니고! : 레인보우 대쉬: 아나, 걔 진짜 바보 아니야? 작년에는 서쪽으로 가더니 이번에는 북쪽으로 갔대? : 메이어 매어: 모두들 조용! 우린 싸울 시간이 없어요. 곧 해가 질 텐데 또 봄이 늦어지게 생겼으니! 내 평생 이렇게 부끄럽긴 처음이야. 계획적으로 움직이면 금방 끝날 텐데. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 스파이크! 칠판이랑 정리장좀 갖다 줘. 당장! : 스파이크: 네, 트와일라잇 누님! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 다들 그만하세요! 그만! 미안해. 다들 제시간에 맞추고 싶어 한다는 거 알아요. 하지만 싸운다고 해결되는 건 아니잖아요. 지금 필요한 건... 계획과 조직이에요! 그리고 그걸 감독하는 건 제가 가장 잘하는 일이죠. : 메이어 매어: 정말 믿을 수가 없구나. 봄이 왔어! 그것도 제시간에! 정식으로 인살 해야겠구나. 네가 감독해 주지 않았더라면 아직도 싸우고 있었을 거야. : 빅 매킨토시: 이엽. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 모두 한 팀인 걸요, 뭘. : 메이어 매어: 바로 네가 하나로 묶어 준 팀이지. 기념으로 너만의 조끼를 준비했단다. 오늘부터 트와일라잇을 전체 총감독으로 임명합니다! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 어떡해! 눈물이 나올 거 같아요! 모두들 고맙습니다. : 메이어 매어: 그럼 마지막으로 선언하죠. 올해 겨울은... 제시간에 마무리되었습니다! : 애플잭: 스파이크가 자고 있길래 얼음 한 조각을 남겨 놨는데, 녹으면 아마 볼 만할 거다. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 친애하는 셀레스티아 공주님께. 겨울 마무리 행사는 포니빌에서 겪은 일 중 가장 의미 있고 소중한 경험이었어요. 이번 일을 통해 누구에게나 숨겨진 재능이 있음을 배웠답니다. 그걸 발견하려면 노력과 인내가 필요하다는 것도요. 가장 중요한 교훈은 모두 힘을 합치면 어떤 일이든 해낼 수 있다는 거고요. 그렇지, 스파이크? 스파이크? 오, 스파이크. :엔딩 en:Transcripts/Winter Wrap Up 분류:시즌1 대본